


When You're Feeling Blue

by Otpcruiseliner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blueberry boy and neko boy need to be protected at all costs tbh, I had a song in mind so here this is, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Thoughts of mediocrity, enjoy, gay fluff, i just want my boys to be happy, just fluff, just kinda gay allover, lukadrien, why do i do this to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpcruiseliner/pseuds/Otpcruiseliner
Summary: When you're feeling blue, maybe blue is just for you.





	When You're Feeling Blue

The cool misty air sat still in the night. A blanket of light fog covered the ground as footsteps ambled through the chilled streets of Paris. Adrien had transformed into Chat and had ducked out of his house for a stroll through the barely populated boulevards of the city. 

Cloaked in black, his belt tail swinging from his tucked waist and his baton extended, he spun the metal staff between his fingers and whistled as he looked out onto the dead silence of the night.

Normally patrol would have been a great way to get away. To meet up with his lady and to be alone in the stillness of the night, watching the lights of the city and the tower shine lightly and peacefully.

But this was not the night, he surprisingly wanted to be alone, and he did not need his superheroine to be there. He needed to clear his head.

The past few weeks had not been the kindest to one of the best protectors of Paris. His exams were weighing him down, his friends were too busy with their own lives, and his father was keeping an even closer watch on him than usual. His dad looked at him even more nowadays, almost scanning him up and down like a robot trying to identify if he was his son. 

Granted Gabriel had always been analytical, cold, and somewhat robotic, but it was as if he were trying to peer deeper into Adrien and his private life. What little he didn’t know about it, that is.

Through all of this, Adrien kept having inner thoughts of not being good enough. Insecurities plagued him left and right, and he began to feel defeated by the oncoming intrusive thoughts.

Feelings of inadequacy had crept in his brain. Both of his parents, while both absent in differing ways, were and had been accomplished in their fields, and had excelled to the point of living luxuriously. 

Adrien only wished he could know what the future had in store for him, or at least see into it, just to calm himself over the unknowing circumstances that lay ahead. He wanted so badly just to shut his brain off and focus on being in the moment, but his insecurities got the better of him. 

You’ll never live up to anyone’s expectations.

Then you had what was apparently on all of the Parisians minds when they thought of the super duo that was Ladybug and Chat Noir.

You’re only Ladybug’s sidekick.

This couldn’t have been true. The Ladybug and the Cat Miraculous were the yin and yang, they needed each other to coexist. But what anyone ever saw was Ladybug sweeping up the damage that was done by Hawkmoth’s akumas. They never thanked him much, just accepted that Ladybug needed a supposed love interest. Which led him to the next invasive idea.

Do you honestly think Ladybug or any girl in the world could ever love you?

Yes, he was a famous model. Yes, girls fawned over him. But what would happen when the beauty faded? When he grew older, and he had to rely on his apparently mediocre life skills to get by? 

On top of that, his adoration and pining for his lady de coeur hadn’t lessened, even though she told him outright that it would never happen after the akumatized Glaciator. They couldn’t be together, and this only allowed more harmful thoughts to overwhelm him.

As he was patrolling the Seine, he had stopped when he heard what he thought was a guitar being strummed. He ran to the side of the road and jumped onto the railing, perching himself to get a better view. 

The Liberty was docked as it always was in its normal spot, and at this time of night, you expect everyone to be asleep. Well, except for the seemingly nocturnal black neko boy of Paris. 

But the houseboat was dim, all save for the one light that came from the bow of the boat. 

Chat Noir had opted to investigate further. He hopped off of his bar and had slid down the stair’s railing, landed on the docking level, and soundlessly climbed onto the starboard beam of the ship. He crouched, balancing on the wooden beam, and began his approach to the sweet chords filling the night’s air.

As he came closer to the light, he saw a shadowed figure sprawled out on the deck of the bow, leaning against a crate with a jacket’s hood as a pillow, their pajama-clad legs crossed over one another as their feet dangled and waved to the tune being played. The guitar in their hands was being plucked without a care in the world, strumming blissfully unaware in the cool darkness.

What struck Chat Noir lastly was the blue locks of hair that were illuminated by the lantern’s light. He knew instantly who the person was and crept even closer to him to hear the song being played.

The closed eyes stayed shut as Luka Couffaine strummed the instrument, and began to sing softly.

“I'm bleeding out / Said if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down / I'll bleed out for you

So I bear my skin /And I count my sins

And I close my eyes / And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out / I'm bleeding out for you…”

With the last strum of his guitar, Luka had fully captivated the feline onlooker’s attention, and without warning to anyone, Chat unintentionally finished the verse.

“For you.”

Luka’s eyes shot wide open, and the first thing he saw was the green eyes of a silhouetted figure perched on his ship’s side. He scrambled to find himself in a sitting position, never taking his eyes off of his apparently invested audience.

Chat saw his faux pas slip up and quickly held out his hands in an attempt to calm the guitarist down. “It’s okay, it’s okay! I’m sorry that I scared you.” His hand came up to scratch the back of his head as he supplied an attempt at a friendly smile.

Luka, after being assured that the surprise was not intentional, could focus a little better on just who was standing in front of him. Or, crouching, should he say.

“Chat Noir?”

Chat stood up on the boat’s side and stepped down a stair of crates to get closer to the handsome older boy. “Yeah sorry about that, your song was just too good to not sing along to.” He let out a slight laugh to ease the mood. He sat on the floor opposite the musician.

The blunette smiled. “Oh wow, um, I didn’t even know anyone was listening to me.” Even though his face was somewhat covered by the dark of the night, his blush still rose from his cheeks. 

Chat Noir, having perfect night vision, didn’t miss it.

“Sorry if I startled you, but that’s one of my favorite songs.” It was true. He had been playing it an increased amount the past few days to marinate deeper into his feelings. 

“Oh, mine too!” Luka replied eagerly. He was happy to hear that his idol had the same taste in music as he did. It was almost surreal that he would have played that song right when Chat Noir, of all his celebrity crushes, had appeared.

“So what are you doing outside this late at night?” Chat asked, wanting to know why the boy was awake and playing a sold-out concert to a crowd of zero. 

“I come out here at night sometimes to play, it helps me sort out stuff I guess. You know in my head” Luka said as he fondly strummed a few more notes on his guitar. 

Chat wished he had a useful outlet for his worries. All he could do was stroll the streets at night and go running on the rooftops of Paris. He was always running away from all his problems.

“Must be nice, to have something that helps you through your troubles.” 

Luka looked into the cat boy’s downcast emerald eyes. He wondered why Chat was out at this time.

“So, my turn. What brings you out here tonight?”

Chat tried to lift his saddened gaze and turn it into a bored facial expression. “Oh, not much, just wanted to go for a night’s stroll. It helps me sort all of my stuff out, haha.” 

He ended with a small laugh, but his thoughts were anything but amused. At least most of the time.

“Well, I’m glad you stopped by.”

Chat looked up at that. “You are?”

“Well duh, this is kind of the first chance I’ve gotten to meet you in person. I just normally see you saving Paris from afar, but I’ve wanted to meet you for a while now.” He ended this with a smoldering look into the hero’s eyes.

Now it was the cat’s turn to blush.

Luka’s eyes didn’t miss that either.

“Well, I-um better get-uh going haha.” Chat rose from the deck and stretched his arms up into the air. Luka stretched to turn off the lantern and joined him in getting up. He moved with his guitar in his hand to get closer to the boy’s side, and then warmly extended a hand onto his shoulder as he was passing him.

“It was nice to meet you, Chat Noir. And thank you for saving Paris all those times.” He said this with a smile and a wink of his sapphire eyes, which could still be seen by the blushing boy in black.

Luka walked across the front of the boat to the cabin where the stair led, leading him to his room. He descended the stairs and then there was a noise of a door closing. The light faded from the deck’s interior.

Chat stood there, somewhat dumbstruck as to what had just happened. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it definitely took his mind off of whatever was bothering him before.

“Goodnight, Luka.” His voice caught and he wasn’t sure if the older boy had heard him. Definitely not. He shook his head to set his mind right and began his boarding to the dock aside the ship. Jumping back up onto the railing of the stairs, he gave a final look back to the boat and saw the stillness of the night had consumed the ship and the peaceful waters surrounding it. And with a smile, he leaped off into the night, singing a different tune.

Luka looked out his room’s boat side window with a fond smile. “Goodnight, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics to the song. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons if anyone is interested. I do not own the characters I just wanted to play cupid, and not Dark Cupid. Catch me on tumblr @otpcruiseliner. I post other ML content.


End file.
